Stronger men than Lucius
by the-local-parselmouth
Summary: On his way to calm down after a visit from Pansy Draco comes across a scene that is seemingly hand plucked from one of his forbidden dreams. How will he react? M/M/M Harry/Lucius/Draco. INCEST if that's not your thing then of course don't read.


**Stronger men than Lucius**

**Summary:** On his way to calm down after a visit from Pansy Draco comes across a scene that is seemingly hand plucked from one of his forbidden dreams. How will he react? M/M/M Harry/Lucius/Draco. INCEST if that's not your thing then of course don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I am still not JKR and I don't think I ever will be. So sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters contained in this fic.

**Warning:** some OOCness (dominant!Harry, Submissive!Lucius) This is your last warning, Threesome and incest will be found if you venture the paths of this fic. If that's not your thing- turn back!.

* * *

The summer break: a time Draco had always despised. The whole holiday just consisted of a seemingly endless list of stuffy formal gatherings and schmoozing, strung together with boring interludes of homework and outings with his so called 'Friends'.

Not to mention that even in his own home he couldn't get away from the human leech that called herself Pansy. He couldn't believe that even after all her years of knowing him she still failed to grasp the fact that he was gayer than a sparkly pygmy puff (poor deluded cow).

The pug-faced girl had only just left and Draco had found, over time, that the only way to successfully unwind after visits such as these was to get himself lost in a good book.

That fact explains how he found himself outside the library. What the blonde couldn't explain however was the noises that were escaping from the slightly open door to his favourite room in the manor.

The air was filled with harsh breathing and if he listened closely he could make out muffled moans of desire that gave him flashbacks to his dreams- Dreams that he didn't allow himself to think about.

It wasn't the subject matter of the dreams that bothered him (he was a healthy teenage boy and as such thoughts of sex were a regular feature in his days) no, what bothered him was who they were about.

Thinking about the two objects of his desire caused inevitable growth in certain parts of his anatomy and mentally shaking himself Draco forced himself to push the dreams to the back of his mind. He needed to find out who had decided that it was a good idea to have a shagging session in his library.

Preparing the rant that he was going to fire at whoever dared to get in the way of his relaxation time he slowly peaked around the door and promptly felt all oxygen leave his body. Had he fallen asleep after pansy had left and slipped into one of the very dreams he had just tried to force from his mind?.

He must of done because here they were, right in front of him and it couldn't possibly be real. If this was a dream it was the best one he had ever had-It felt so real, so real. This sight was one he had never imagined before, his father was on his knees. His father on his knees- and the sight enraptured the blonde teen like none he had ever seen.

To see this man, this God who was usually always ultimately in control, he took what he wanted and gave nothing in return, everything was about personal gain, to see him on his knees, giving the Boy-Who-Lived what looked to be a mind-blowing blow job was the best thing Draco had ever imagined in his whole existence. But then again, he supposed stronger men than Lucius had fallen prey to Potters charms.

He was more turned on that he had ever been in his life and he had a desperate need to know if this was real or not. He pinched himself, hard, waiting for the moment he would wake up and this beautiful sight would be snatched from him- but it never came.

Here they still were, the raven-haired boy moaning like a whore and his father, his usually so dominant father, on his knees, swallowing everything the dark- haired teen had to offer. Draco couldn't explain what it was about seeing his father on his knees that turned him on so much more than anything else but it did and he found that right now he didn't really care to find out the reason.

Suddenly, his internal monologue wasn't the only voice he could hear and Harry opened his mouth and spoke in a surprisingly even voice "Deeper Luc, deeper, now". His tone was commanding and Draco was sure he would spontaneously combust from his burning arousal but that was nothing compared to the spike of fire that burned through him when the elder Malfoy carried out the order.

That, that did it. Lucius Malfoy taking orders was enough to force out a small whimper from the voyeuristic teen and before he even had time to register what he had done Harry's emerald eyes shot open and locked onto Draco's and he moaned louder than he had so far.

"enough" He snapped and immediately the blonde between his thighs ceased his activity and pulled back. "Prepare yourself for me, I'm sure our guest would love to see". At this the man snapped his head round and his eyes widened when he saw who exactly their guest was.

"Draco! When did you get here? My apologies, Harry come, let's take this elsewhere." He said sounding flustered, this was a day of firsts, Father is never flustered thought Draco.

"No, do what I said and do it now. It would be rude to leave poor Draco to take care of that himself wouldn't it?" Harry smirked pointing at the other boys obvious arousal.

Suddenly flushing Draco said " sorry, I didn't mean- no actually, if you didn't want to be disturbed you shouldn't have done this in the library!" he demanded, refusing to apologise for visiting his own library.

Warming up to the idea now, his son's arousal had been pointed out to him Lucius said "come son, surely you want to join us. Harry is right, it would be incredibly rude of us to leave you like that and Malfoy's are never rude."  
Draco looked back and forth between his father and his old school rival trying to sort through the thoughts that were whizzing through his head. He had wanted this forever but it was wrong. He couldn't take part in sex with his father, could he? But the hungry looks then men were giving him were chipping at his resolve and it was a weak resolve in the first place.

"ok" was his only response and Harry's desire bubbled, clear for anyone to see in the depths of those beautiful eyes.

"good" he said smirking "now that's sorted, I believe I gave you an order Lucius". The hungry look that had appeared on the elder man's face at his son's agreement to get involved disappeared at this.

"an order you say? And why would I take orders from you?" he said, arching one perfect blonde eyebrow.  
At this Harry laughed but it held no humour "oh come on, you know the rules. You may be in charge everywhere else but here" he bended over so his face was level with his lovers and whispered "I give the orders. That won't change just because we aren't alone." Standing back to his full height he finished "now prepare yourself".

This time Lucius arranged himself so he could reach behind to that puckered hole, produced his wand from a pile of clothes on the floor and muttered a charm that coated his fingers in a slick substance.

Slipping his hand behind himself he began to tease his finger along his crack and Draco couldn't take his eyes away. He was mesmerised, waiting for the moment that the now inevitable penetration would come.

This show of obedient submissiveness from his Father had produced an arousal so thorough that the wet patch caused by his pre-come could be seen from the outside of his jeans. A cough from Harry bought an end to the sweet torture and finally Lucius slipped a finger inside himself and began the art of preparation.

Biting his lip to keep in a moan at the wonderful visual feast before him Draco reached for his trouser button only to find his hand grabbed by a much more tanned one "ah ah ah" tutted Harry " I think that before you show us what is undoubtedly a wonderful sight, you should prepare me".

At this the fairer teen did moan and he could only nod his agreement as all knowledge of how to speak the English language seemed to have fled his brain. Mimicking the earlier actions of his father he muttered a lubrication charm and reached for the tight ring of muscle that the Gryffindor had so thoughtfully presented to him.

He slipped in one finger and Harry's breath hitched but still his eyes remained focused on Malfoy senior, he crooked the finger and again, the raven-haired boys breath hitched but still his eyes remained open. He was seized by the desire to make the boy lose control so without waiting for say so he added another two fingers and began searching for that wonderful bundle of nerves that would help him achieve his goal.

At first the shorter teen gasped at the unexpected increase in the amount of fingers being used to stretch him but when he closed his eyes, threw his head back and screamed "yes" Draco knew he had found his goal.  
He wasn't the only one making his appreciation vocally known. Lucius was whimpering and moaning almost constantly and Draco was sure that he would blow up if he could not at least touch himself soon.  
As if he heard the younger Malfoy's mental pleads and decided to have mercy Harry panted "enough, Lucius come here". Draco pulled his fingers from the wonderful tight heat he hoped he would soon be buried in as his father arranged himself on his hands and knees in front of the demanding boy.

Draco just watched as Harry lined himself up and breached the now relaxed ring of muscle, sinking in bit by bit until he was fully sheathed inside the warm, slick tunnel of his lover. He took a moment to calm himself and then said "Draco, now would be a good time to take off your clothes and fuck me senseless".

Moaning at the words it took Draco a moment to actually spring into action but when he did he undressed in record time and fired a lubrication charm at his leaking cock. Trying to pace himself he slid into the passage until he was buried fully inside the arse that had been haunting his dreams for over a year now.

After what felt like forever Harry began to move and he took that as his mark to move to, it took a while to find a rhythm and Draco tried to go slow at first but when the rhythm was found the blonde found that he couldn't hold back and began to pound, mercilessly into the willing body in front of him.

The room was filled with all three's moans and their bodies were a writhing mass of pleasure as, together, they climbed to a higher peak than they had ever reached before. Finally when the all three of them were fully sated they collapsed in a heap and Draco closed his eyes, relishing in the moment and using the descent from his high as opportunity to catch his breath.

When he felt like he had regained use of his limbs he rolled off of the human pile-up he had been on top of and flopped onto the carpet. "wow!" he said, so sated that he couldn't even summon the energy to properly berate himself for his lack of eloquence.

"I know." Stated the shorter teen from his position lying on top of Lucius, cheek pressed against his back.  
"never, in all my years, have I ever experienced something equal to that." Piped up Lucius, voice muffled by the carpet. At this Harry laughed and said "if you think that that was special, the things I am about to show you two will blow your minds"

"round 2 already?" inquired Draco unable to stop himself from smiling with contentment.

"what's wrong? Too soon? Can't you get it up again yet?" Laughed the youngest boy.

Scowling the blonde said "that most certainly is not the case i just-"

"prove it then" Said Lucius and laughing along with his lovers, Draco proceeded to do just that.

* * *

The end. ;) hope you liked it and please review! :D xx


End file.
